


Day Trip

by The_Grey_Lady



Series: Alone Time [4]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: Cassie and Sam make a visit to the lake house. Set a few days after the ending of Season 3, Episode 7, “In Sickness and in Health.”
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Series: Alone Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Day Trip

Cassie and Sam were at the microbrewery chatting over drinks while waiting for their food. Sam took a long sip of his beer and then placed his glass on the table.

"So, I saw that you hung up the painting," Sam remarked. "The one of Grey House."

"Yes, George hung it up today," Cassie replied with a nod. "It's beautiful. I think it gives the room a special touch."

It had been a few days since the artist had checked out of Grey House, leaving them with an intriguing painting that had everyone wondering what it meant about the future. When Sam picked Cassie up for their date, he'd noticed the painting was now hanging in the living room.

"So, what do you think it means for _us_?" he asked. "Are we doomed?"

Cassie cocked her head to the side. "Sam, of course not," she said calmly.

"You don't think it means something bad is heading our way?"

"Because we weren't holding hands?" Cassie shook her head. "I don't think I know any couples who hold hands every second," she pointed out. " _We_ certainly don't."

"True. But you said it yourself, you found it hard to believe he'd give us a painting that didn't mean _something_."

Cassie shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe I was wrong." She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "That does happen on occasion."

Sam smiled at her. "Very rarely." He pondered for a moment. "Maybe it means we're going to have a fight about something," he said, and then shook his head in disbelief. "I honestly can't picture that."

"Me, either," Cassie agreed. "I mean, we do disagree about things... we've been doing _that_ since the day we met. But we've never had an actual fight in our relationship."

"No, we haven't," Sam said.

"But if that's the case, we'll get through it," Cassie said reassuringly. "Sometimes a fight can help a relationship, make it grow stronger. It can result in partners learning something new about each other."

Sam smiled. "Only _you_ can turn a potential fight into a growing experience."

"I try to see the silver linings."

"I know. One of the many things I love about you."

Cassie smiled at him appreciatively, and then took a sip of her wine.

"You know, now that I think about it," Sam said. "This is probably the longest I've been in a relationship without a fight of some kind."

Cassie smiled. "Because you've gotten less argumentative over the years?"

Sam smirked. "Definitely not." He lay his hand palm-up on the table, and she rested her hand on top of it. He closed his fingers around hers and squeezed her hand lovingly. "Because I'm finally with the right person," he told her.

Cassie's smile widened. "Sam," she said sweetly. She lifted their interlocked hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles, and then said, "Good answer."

"Thank you."

Cassie exhaled a content sigh. "This is nice," she said. "We've seen each other a lot over the past week, but we haven't really had a date night out in a while."

"Yeah. Between organizing the Health Fest and trying to solve a medical mystery, we've been pretty busy."

Cassie smiled. "We did have a successful week on both accounts."

"We did. It felt good when everything came together," Sam said. "And it also feels good to just sit and relax with you, and not be planning an event or discussing symptoms."

"Agreed," Cassie said with a nod.

Liam was walking by their table and stopped to say hello. "Hey, you two. Night out on the town?"

"That's right," Cassie replied, smiling up at him. "How have you been, Liam?"

"Good." Liam gestured around at their surroundings. "This place has been keeping me busy."

"Yeah, we haven't had a chance to catch up lately," Sam said to him. "We should grab dinner one night."

"Definitely," Liam agreed, and he tapped his fingers on the table. "Did you guys order already?"

"Yes, we did," Cassie confirmed.

"Okay, I'll go check on it for you," Liam said. "I'll be right back."

As Liam walked away from the table, Cassie remarked, "He's really nice."

Sam nodded in agreement. "He is, he's a good friend. I'm glad he's in Middleton now."

Cassie smiled. "I can tell." She took a sip from her glass of wine, and then casually asked, "So, do you have anything going on this weekend?"

"Yeah, actually, I have to take a ride to the lake house," Sam replied. "The contractor is going to leave me some flooring and molding samples to decide on. I told him I couldn't get up there until Sunday."

Cassie didn't reply, she just looked at him with a smile and that familiar twinkle in her eyes.

When the realization hit him that she'd already had a sense of his plans, Sam smiled at her. "Do you want to take a ride out there with me, a little day trip to the lake?"

"Hm, an inspired idea," she said.

"It could be fun," Sam said. "We can grab some lunch, you can see the construction progress, help me debate over flooring and molding. Maybe we can take a hike." He paused a moment before adding, "It would, uh... you know, give us a chance for some privacy."

Cassie smiled. "I'd love to go." She leaned in closer and added, "By the way, you had me at _lunch_ , but the other stuff sounds nice, too."

Sam laughed. "Well, good. It's a date."

...

On Sunday morning, Cassie was in the kitchen pouring some tea into a travel mug as Grace sat at the counter working on her homework.

"What time do you think you'll be home?" Grace asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess that depends on how decisive Sam is about the remodel options," Cassie said. "Oh, and I think he wanted to maybe take a quick hike if we have enough daylight."

"I can't wait for the lake house to be done," Grace said with a happy sigh. "Sam already said we could come up on some weekends and go out on the boat. I bet it's so beautiful there."

"It is," Cassie confirmed with a smile. "It's one of those places where you can just be outside and get lost in a daze for hours because it's so calm and mesmerizing."

Grace grinned. "That sounds amazing."

Cassie nodded, and then she paused for a moment and her gaze drifted toward the back door as she smiled to herself. "Hello, Sam."

Within seconds, Sam appeared at the door with that amused smile on his face. "Hey. You ready to go?" He noticed Grace and added, "Hi, Grace."

"Hey, Sam," Grace replied.

"I'm just about ready." Cassie held up a travel mug. "Tea that tastes like coffee, just for you."

Sam smiled as he took it from her. "Thank you. And let me apologize in advance for today. I don't know how exciting looking at flooring and molding is going to be, so thanks for tagging along."

Cassie smiled. "I think it's exciting getting to see all the little details coming together to make up a home."

"It's exciting for _me_ , too," Grace added. "Because the more decisions you make about the remodel, the closer you are to _finishing_ it, which puts me closer to a weekend of relaxing on the lake."

Sam smiled at Grace. "That it does. And I did promise you some scenic boating weekends."

"I can't wait," Grace declared, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Cassie finished packing them some snacks for the trip, and within a few minutes, they were in Sam's car and heading to the lake house.

...

When they arrived at the house, Sam gave Cassie a tour to show her some of the recent upgrades, and explained some of the projects that the construction crew would be working on next.

They had picked up takeout from a local restaurant on the way, and sat at the dining room table to eat lunch and chat.

After they ate, they started looking at some flooring and molding samples. There were some physical samples that the contractor had left, as well as some sample books of more choices.

When he'd finally made the decisions he needed, with Cassie's input, they settled on the couch to relax.

"That took longer than I thought it would," Sam said.

"You made some great choices, Sam. Everything is going to look amazing."

Sam smiled at her. "Thanks for your help."

"Any time." She caressed his hand that was resting on her knee. "You know, I think it's mandatory when we're at the lake house to bring up the fact that we had our first kiss here."

"It is mandatory," he agreed with a nod. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Cassie smiled. "Me, too."

"I believe it's also mandatory to kiss when we're talking about our first kiss," Sam said, and then he shrugged. "I don't make the rules."

Cassie smiled and leaned in for a kiss that quickly deepened with passion. Sam's tongue began gently massaging hers, and Cassie groaned softly. It had been a couple of weeks since they'd had more than a few minutes of privacy, and they were both enjoying every second of it.

That is, until Cassie sensed something was off, and she pulled back from him. "Sam," Cassie said, and she put her hand on his chest.

Concern immediately appeared on Sam's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. "But I think we may have to head home." As the words came out of her mouth, Sam's cell phone rang.

He looked toward his phone on the dining room table, and then at her. "You know who that is," he deduced.

"It's the hospital," Cassie told him.

Sam jumped up from the couch and headed quickly over to the phone. "Dr. Radford," he answered.

Cassie stood up and walked toward him, listening to his conversation. It _was_ someone from the hospital, she could tell, but it didn't seem as urgent as she'd anticipated it would be.

When he hung up the phone, he said, "Everything's fine. They just wanted to let me know that my first surgery was pushed back an hour tomorrow."

Cassie exhaled a relieved sigh. "Good, I'm glad everything's okay."

Sam walked over to her, an intrigued look in his eyes. He put his hands on her upper arms, squeezing them affectionately. "How do you do that?" he asked her. "How do you know who's calling, or when someone's about to walk into the room? How do you know what people need all the time?"

Cassie shrugged. "I can't really explain it, Sam," she offered, shaking her head.

"You're pretty accurate every time," Sam said.

"Not always," Cassie said, and she gestured toward his phone. "Like right now… that wasn't as urgent as I thought it might be."

"But the fact that you even knew who it was is just…" Sam shook his head in disbelief. "It's amazing."

Cassie shrugged again with a smile, unsure of what to say. As many times as she was asked the question, she didn't have an explanation that non-Merriwicks could fully understand.

"I like it," he added. "I don't know what it is or how you do it, but I know that I like it and that it's incredible."

Cassie smiled. "Good. I like it, too."

Sam nodded toward the window. "Do you want to go for a walk by the lake? It's beautiful out there."

Cassie placed her hands on his sides and slowly slid them upward as she leaned in to kiss him. "We can if you want to. Or… we can pick up where we left off."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, and he glanced around the room covered in drop cloths, tools, paint cans, scraps of wood, sawdust… it was a mid-construction mess. "I know this isn't exactly the most romantic setting. I didn't think it would be this cluttered."

"Anywhere can be romantic if you're with the right person," she told him. "And if I'm remembering correctly, you told me this week that you _are_ with the right person."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I did say that, yes, and I meant it."

Cassie ran her hands over his chest. "I have an idea."

Sam wrapped his arms around her, interlocking his hands at the small of her back. "I love your ideas."

Cassie nodded to the door in the corner of the room. "I think we should make our way to that bedroom... and yes, I know there's no _bed_ , but it's a little less cluttered in there." Sam had recently gotten rid of the bedroom furniture that came with the house, which she'd noticed when he gave her a tour earlier. "We'll spread some blankets on the floor, make it nice and cozy," she continued as her fingers traced along the collar of his shirt. "And just enjoy each other for a little while."

Sam smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"I saw some blankets in the bedroom closet in vacuum sealed bags, they're probably pretty clean. But I brought a few freshly washed ones that we can put on top of them." Cassie gestured outside toward the front yard. "Can you go grab them from the trunk?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You put blankets in my car? When did you…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "You know what, I'm not even going to ask."

Cassie smiled and patted his arm. "I'll meet you in the bedroom."

While Sam went out to the car, Cassie started stacking up the blankets on the bedroom floor to make it more comfortable. Sam returned and helped her layer the others on top.

They stood in the center of the makeshift bed and undressed each other in between deep kisses. Eventually their pile of discarded clothing formed a pillow at the top edge of the blankets.

Cassie sat down and leaned back until her head was resting against the pile of clothes. He lay beside her, propped up on his side, and his hand caressed her stomach. They kissed eagerly and energetically, her hands holding onto his face like she didn't want to let him go.

When they separated for air, he said, "That's how I want to kiss you all the time, and sometimes it's _really_ hard not to."

Cassie smiled and playfully brushed her lips against his before kissing him again. "I know what you mean… sometimes holding back isn't easy for either of us."

"Especially at the end of a long day. When I haven't seen you in a while, I just want to walk over to you and give you the most passionate kiss I can," Sam told her, and he started gently sucking on her neck. "And then start doing this right in your kitchen or the store or wherever we are."

Cassie moaned softly. "Well, I'm proud of you for showing restraint."

Sam sucked on her neck a little longer, and then lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Just so you know, I don't plan on showing any today," he told her.

Cassie's heart started to race. It was like he was preparing her for what he was about to do to her, and it sent a tingle down her spine.

"Unless, of course, you want me to," Sam added.

Cassie shook her head. "I don't." She pulled him into another passionate kiss, during which he moved his body on top of hers. His tongue explored her mouth like it was on a mission, and she returned the intensity as her tongue dueled with his.

Sam kissed down her neck to her chest, and she hummed excitedly as he neared her breasts. He was always generous with his attention to them, and she anticipated nothing less today.

He pressed kisses to the valley between her breasts, and then circled his tongue around one of her nipples, careful not to touch it. He moved to the other breast to do the same, kissing and licking only the outer areas. He switched back and forth between them, letting his mouth and tongue delight in her smooth skin, avoiding where she longed to be touched.

Cassie exhaled a sigh. "Sam..." She didn't need to clarify the pleading tone in her voice… he knew exactly what she was begging for.

He didn't give in. He moved his mouth down to her stomach, kissing and licking around her navel, her waist, her hips. When he moved down to her thighs, he felt her hands in his hair, heard her huffing out shallow breaths as he neared her center.

He kissed down one leg from her thigh to her knee, to her calf and ankle, and then kissed back up the other leg. He stayed on her thighs for a bit, pressing delicate open-mouthed kisses to her skin, and it was driving her crazy.

He could tell how anxious she was for him to touch her between her legs, and he _wanted_ to. It was hard not to. His face was _so_ close… he could see signs of her arousal, could see her body was trembling in anticipation. But he wanted to spend more time building her up before touching her where she most wanted to be touched.

He kissed his way back up her body. His lips grazed over every inch of her stomach, her ribs, her breasts – except those hardened peaks that were eagerly awaiting attention - and her neck. He made it up to her earlobe, taking it between his teeth and nibbling on it gently.

When he aligned his face over hers to look down at her, he saw that the desperate plea he'd heard earlier in her voice was now in her eyes. They were begging for him to touch her some more.

"I changed my mind, I'm restraining myself a little," he said with a smirk.

Cassie shook her head with playful disappointment. "You are an evil man, Dr. Radford."

"I love when you call me that," Sam said with a slight groan, kissing her lightly on the lips. "It turns me on."

"I know it does," she replied, kissing him back.

"One day we're going to have to play doctor," Sam suggested. "You know, the adult version."

Cassie smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. But first tell me, just how many other women have you already played that with in your life?"

Sam's sly grin told her all that she needed to know.

"I thought so," she said with a laugh.

"I'm still looking for the perfect patient," he told her. "Once I find her, I'll stop practicing with my unofficial bedroom license."

Cassie smiled and teasingly dragged the tips of her fingers along the sides of his thighs. "Oh, you haven't found her yet, huh?"

Sam groaned approvingly and leaned in closer. "I have a potential candidate." Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. It was long and deep, and when they separated, he nodded down toward her body. "I'm gonna make another round. I missed a couple spots my first time through."

"Mmm," Cassie hummed in agreement. "Yes, you did."

He kissed down to her chest and took her nipple between his lips, laving it hungrily with his tongue, and Cassie's responding moan was one of both pleasure and relief. Sam concentrated on her chest for a few minutes, making up for his earlier teasing, and then he kissed his way down her body until his face hovered between her thighs. He spread them apart, and then lifted his head and met her gaze.

Cassie propped herself up on her elbows to see him better. Her heart was pounding just as fast as the throbbing between her legs. "Sam?" she asked, questioning his stillness.

Sam was thinking about their first night together when he was in that same position. It was during their second round of foreplay, and his mouth paid a brief visit to her center, but he didn't show her his full potential. Today would be different. Today he would show her what his mouth was capable of.

"I'm not going to stop until you finish, unless you tell me to," he told her, making sure she understood his intentions. "Okay?"

Cassie nodded as the throbbing between her legs spread to her entire body. She could feel herself quivering intensely with excitement, with arousal, with desire.

Sam slipped his arms under her thighs and rested his hands on her hips. His head lowered between her thighs, and as he pressed a gentle kiss to her folds, she exhaled a deep breath that turned into a moan. She watched as he did it again, another soft kiss in a different spot. He was starting painstakingly slow, she noticed, but he was a planner and she was more than willing to go along with his plan.

She dropped from her elbows and lay back against the blankets, resting her head against the pile of clothes. He ran his tongue along her inner thighs and the areas surrounding her sex. Her skin was soft and smooth against his lips, and her scent was intoxicating.

Sam ran the tip of his tongue along her outer lips a few times, tracing them up and down, and then ran it up the center of her folds. His tongue parted her lips and dipped between them, making her cry out his name.

He licked her a few times from bottom to top, letting his tongue brush lightly against her clit with each passing. Soon he was kissing, licking, and nibbling every centimeter of skin between her thighs.

Cassie was whimpering and rocking her hips involuntarily against him. Sam moved his hands up to palm her breasts, and her hands covered his as they began gently squeezing her. "Oh, Sam," she moaned breathlessly. "Don't stop."

And he didn't, not for a few minutes. Or it could've been hours. She lost track of time.

He kept revving her up and then easing her down, over and over. Cassie began to wonder if Sam had some intuition skills of his own… he seemed to know exactly when she was getting close and then he would stop her from getting there.

He would use his fingers for extra stimulation... sometimes just one, sometimes he added a second. He'd gently thrust them into her while his mouth stayed on her clit, finding that perfect rhythm to start throwing her toward the edge, and then he'd slow down.

There was a constant pattern of her body feeling ready to explode, and then slowly calming down to a soft boil again. He'd work her back up, get all of her nerve endings ready to fire, and then he'd extinguish them again. It felt incredible and frustrating all at the same time. Cassie was moaning like crazy, which he loved hearing, and her hips kept bucking toward him when the sensations overwhelmed her.

Finally, he built her up one last time, and to her surprise, he actually let her ride it out.

"Oh… oh," Cassie moaned as her body began to writhe beneath him. "Sam…" Her orgasm took over her body fully, completely, from head to toe, and it was the most incredible release she'd ever felt.

Sam reluctantly tore himself away from her center and moved up over her body until his face was above hers. He smiled down at her. "Hi."

Cassie smiled up at him, amused by the smug look on his face. She could tell he was proud of what he'd just accomplished. Not that he shouldn't be, he was amazing.

"Hi," Cassie said tiredly. She was completely spent from that experience. "That was incredible."

"I know," Sam casually replied.

Cassie's smile widened. "Come here." She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

When they separated, they switched places… Sam lay on his back, and Cassie was on top of him. Just as he'd done to her what felt like hours ago, she kissed her way down his body slowly, teasingly, until she was kneeling between his legs.

Cassie took his hardness in her hand and ran her thumb over the moisture that had gathered on the tip.

"Cassie," he groaned as her touch sent a shudder through his body.

"Yes, Sam?" she calmly replied, and she batted her eyelashes at him. "Was there something you wanted?"

Sam didn't respond, he couldn't form words at the moment. He watched as she extended her tongue and ran it along the entire length of his shaft. She did it again, keeping her eyes locked with his, and then wrapped her lips around his head and gently ran her tongue over his tip.

Sam exhaled deeply, his eyes wide and mesmerized by her. This was his first time experiencing her mouth, and fifteen seconds in, he was already going out of his mind.

Her lips moved lower and her tongue swirled over his shaft, and he soon drifted into a foggy daze of pleasure. He lay his head back and concentrated on her mouth moving up and down, her tongue gliding against him, her fingers delicately wrapped around the base of him. She felt absolutely amazing.

He was grunting and huffing out sighs of pleasure until he felt himself starting to get a little too close. There was more he wanted to do with her, and he knew they wouldn't have time for another round.

"Cassie," he huskily groaned. "I want to make love to you." Cassie slowly released him from her mouth and lifted her head to look at him. And then, being Sam the gentleman, he added, "Is that okay?"

Cassie kissed her way up his body, dragging her lips against his skin until she reached his mouth. She kissed him softly, and then replied, "Permission granted."

They shared a smile, and then he rolled their bodies over so he was on top of her. He lined himself up at her entrance, and then paused a moment to look at her. Cassie was staring back at him lovingly, looking so beautiful, so perfect.

He began to slowly push into her. Her mouth dropped open and a moan slipped out before she closed her eyes and muttered, "Oh, yes, Sam."

He inched his way in until he could go no further, and he waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, their gazes locked and she gave him a nod. He pressed his lips to hers as he withdrew from her, and when he thrust back in, she broke the kiss with a moan of pleasure.

Their bodies moved together until they both found release, and then they cuddled on the bed of blankets. Sam pulled the top blanket up over them, and they lay facing each other, smiling and sharing gentle kisses.

Cassie ran her hand over his hair, smoothing it down. "You make me really happy," she said softly.

"Same here." Sam leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Even when we're not together, I get happy just thinking about you."

Cassie smiled. "Same here."

Sam thought for a moment and then narrowed his eyes. "Are we turning into one of those mushy couples?"

"No, we've _always_ been one of those mushy couples," Cassie told him, smiling.

Sam smiled. "You know what's odd… I kind of like it."

"Me, too." Cassie was quiet for a few moments, and then asked, "What time is it?"

Sam glanced at his watch. "After 3. We should head home soon."

"Do you want to go for a walk by the lake first?" Cassie asked. "I'd like to enjoy the scenery with you a little before we go."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'd love that." He ran his fingers through her hair, and then traced her jawline with the tip of his finger. "Although, this is all the scenery I need."

Cassie smiled and playfully nudged his shoulder. "See? Mushy."

Sam chuckled. "You love it."

Cassie nodded affirmatively. "I do love it, and you."

Sam leaned in to kiss her. "I love you, too."

...


End file.
